Chaos pact 2: The return of bicycle but also return of JIN
by DorpHolster
Summary: The infinitely superior sequel to Chaos Pact by shad-o.


SCHAOS PACT 2

DISLCAMER: INVERTEDSHAD-O IS SOME PUNK KID FROM MY SCHOOL WHO WATCHES ARTHUR ON CBBC EVERY DAY AND NEEDED MY HELP WITH HIS FANFICTION REAL URGENTLY

Kayako and Takeo were at the park and they were gearing up for a rocking day.

"Okay take-o you fuck you got the xbox 360 games and monstr energy drink?" said takeo

"yes i gotz dis red daed redeptsun and TOY STORY AWYEEH" said kayako.

NOTE: I DID NOT NAME DESE FUCKIN STUPIDLY NAMD CARACTERS.

Then kayako and takeo got there bag of stuff and went to another part of inverted shad-o land. They saw some guy and he said "THE MEDIC IS SPY COOKER." And he whippd out a mini oven and started grillin up hot dawgz and said "Let me join yer fuckin party im awickd nasty shot on red red deadempthsun

Then it happened

"whoa whats that in the fuckin sky its gonna make me get all emo again" said kayako and there was one fucking nasty looking cartoon ufo up there and it crash/parked near them and they opened it and it was

BICYCLE. (NOTE, LOSERS: BICYCLE IS TH FINAL BOSS OF TOHUO 12 BUT NAME WAS 2 JAPANESE SO BICYCLE.)

"HAHAHA NOW TO BE EVIL AND GET MY LIGHTSABER SCROLL THING AND START SCREWIN YER FUN UP" said bicycle as she got her lightsaber thing and almost cut takeo's head off but made it look like a accident.

"Whot the bloomin' 'eck woz THAT, mate?" asked kayako the british

"A godp damn accident but i didn't even act to make it look good it was accident times 2!" said bicycle like a liar and then said "u should go to the hospital and get it lookd at!"

"You're right, there's no time to waste takeo you're like, bleeding everywhere and shit, fuckin' crazy y'know." Panikd kayako who picked up takeo and started walking away.

Bicycle took the fuckin color filter off her laser scroll and reveald it was a sith laser scroll and did the most evil fuckin grin ever and said "hardy har har those shoes gonna have to fight my MINION."

But the guy who was grillin up hawtdawgs overheard and was like "Oh bno bicycle is EVIL." And bicycle was like "OH SHIT GOTA THINK FAST BEFORE HE RUMBLZ MAH COVER."

And az09 was there. "WHAT A FINE DAY FOR A BBQ" said az09 in some twisted demon voice without additional static in the back so good sound quality

Bicycle made a mistake and was like "he sounds evil as shit I will HIRE him."

And bicycle paid az09 £$83904759028347 to kill hot dog guy but az09 ran away with the money so bicycle crucified hot dog guy real quick and started chasing az09.

NEXT PART: THE HOSPITAL OF DOOOM

I hope the doctor is really good at this sorta shit" said kayako who was feeling optimistic

"Yeh thatd be all cool an shit yo." Said takeo

Then the doctor walked in and kayako faceplmd and droppd takeo on a bear trap and it fucked his face up more.

Bedcause the doctor was KUGAWATTAN.

"EYHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH! NOW MY FRIENDS, LET US INDULGE IN AN AGE OLD HOBBY OF MINE, CALL IT HOSPITAL STUFF I DO."

Then Keigerwattan reached into his bag and pulld out some crazy stethoscope chainsaw thing or something and he said "Now prepare to die HOSPITAL STYL" whic is like like stylx who is secretly a touhou.

It was lookin real bad until the roof collapsed and a new guy fell in and it was none other than

Turkish phantom!

"Turkish phantom my good buddy wot are u doing here?" said kugawattan

"don't u ever call me by dat old name it makes me think of my dark uninteresting faggot past. My real name is Flandre Malfoy and It IS mah face to face man fightin." And then turkishphantom did one of the most unexpect athletic tricks in athletic trick town and it defeated the stethoscope chainsaw that kugawattan had.

Kuga ran the fuck away and slipped in a pile of acid and melted part of his shoe and fell out the window but actually didn't die and he went back shouting "I WILL TELL CAP'N BICYCLE AND YE'LL ALL PAY BIG TIME DONCHA KNOW?"

And takeo got his face outta dat bear trap and said "Wait what the fuck wasn't bicycle the one who sent us here." And kayako say "yes"

And phantom malfoy went "Whot the shit why didn't you kill her? Bicycle is one of the biggest chumps ever. She's clearly EVIL" and kayako goe'd "but she said it was a accident when the lightsaber thing cut takeo up"

And phantom said "LIGHTBASABAER THING? SO IT IS TRUE. I MUST RECLAIOM MY JOB AS DARTH MALFOY/FLANDRE/JOSHEY"

And flandre mc'malfoy left the room all serious like.

"What a loser let'z go get a new replacement friend whos cooler." Takeo suggested and they got up and went down to THE 13TH HIERARCHICAL CITY, KAGUTSUCHI and were like "Let's team up with jin he's fuckin cool" and then he turned around and jin was there and he pushed kayako over and started hitting on takeo.

"I'm going to kill you both in your sleep with a picture frame." Said jjin like a faggot.

Then he was friends with them :D

PART 3: THE RETURN OF AZ09

Az09 rund at them crying with loads of cash

"GET READY TO FOOOTBAWL TACKLE DIS GUY WES GETTING RICH TODAYY" screamed jin

"THINK OF ALL THE XHBOX GAMES" said kayako.

Then they all tackled az09 and broke his spine and he fell over and dropped the money and said "dfuck it FOILED AGAIN" and then jin got his sword and said "I will fucking defeat you you AZ09." And he did the arctic dungeon attack thingy and az09 was ice because he's cirno and he died then and someone said bhe wuz a baka.

Then bicycle caught up and said "WAHA DON'T YOU KNOW I PUT MINI EXPLOSIVES ON ALL MY CASH" and pushd a button and she made all the CA$H blow up and one of the asplosions cut takeosz leg off and he was dying and jin said "BICYCLE YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSIN WIT MAH HOMIE TAKIE-O" and got his sword and bicycle did some magic stunt and turned the laser scroll into a red laser sythe and it was kinda cool "Let's fookin' rumble, blad."

And jin and bicycle were having a fuckin crazy animu fight and jumpin on roof and there was sword clashs and bicycle shotted bullets and jin was shooting ice back and it was pretty even.

"ARGH WHERE IS RAGNA THE BLODAGE TO HELP MEEE?" said jin when bicycle putted him in the kurt angle ankle breaker thinger and he was screaming like _a punk. _

"don't u know FOOL? Kugawattan my lowest ranking minion KILLD HIM. HE IS IN THE BIN."

Jin heard that and got power boost or some dumb shit eand kickd bicycle away and realized that he only did it because someone helped him and it was flandre or turkey ghost or whoever i don't know.

"hey guys im back :D" said fantm who was still malfoy. "wut seems 2 be the problem i will help u defeat bicycle now."

And jin and malfoy teamed up to fight bicycle who was really good at sythe gimmicks and then she went "KUGAWATTAN DO THAT ONE THING" and kugawattan got his hospital stuff and jin went "Noo not dis time u fuck." And he jumped and grabbed kugawattan and did a suicide explosion to kill them both.

Kugawattan did the gog scream and deaded and jin just deaded.

"NOOOOOOOO" said phantom as bicycle got a marker pen and colored in his red visor so he couldn't even see.

"dats rite fool. TAKE OFF THE HELMET AND SHOW THE WORLD UR A SCALIE" said bicycle who was evil.

And fantm got ashamed and did it.

"HAHAHA THIS IS TOO RICH IM TAKING A FUCKIN PICTURE OF THIS AND SENDING IT TO DOIN."

Takeo and kayako from shad-o's dumshit fanfic got up and started trying to say motivational things to fantm to make him stop being a emo but nothing work!

"come on man lots of people are scalies" said takeo and phantom punchd him and said "nooo now the world knows" and emo'd more.

Then bicycle stood all tall and evil and laughing and said "HAHA YOU ARE USELESS JUST LIKE UR CREATOR SHAD-O. I ALREADY SAW HIM GET KILLED BY MOSES JONES."

Then kyako and takeo heard their good buddy shad-o was deaded TWICE byu moses jones and was sad but not in a fighting way but in a loser way.

Then bicycle got fantm's taked off helmet and smashed it over takeo's skull, killing him instantly.

Bicycle got a achievement for killing him and raised gamerscore.

"ROCKIN" said bicycle who got jin's sword an glued it to kugawattans' #BEST HOSPITAL THING and used the new thingy to kill kayako. "nooo" sad kayako who died.

"Now to get that Turkish fountain." Bicycle laff. But he had rund away crying out of emo.

"blast itttt" bicycld angryd.

Then bicycle turned around and saw the NEW CHALLENGER.

IT WAS.

MOSES JONES

"OH MAN SHIT JUST GOT REAL" said bicycle as she drew her nuclear hacksaw.

"NOW TO DEFEAT YOU AND WIN THE PRIZE MONEY" said moses jones all cool like.


End file.
